


More Pleasant Things to Do

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 Blood Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people." -  Muhammad Ali</p><p>What happened after the bullets stopped flying in the garage at the end of "Blood Brothers"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Pleasant Things to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCISDaily's March 16th prompt - lucky

Their backup arrived about six seconds after the ring of the last gunshot faded. James had wandered in a small circle as he tried to figure out what to do with himself while Kensi, G and Sam made sure that no one was left in any condition to start shooting at them again.

When they were sure it was safe to put their own weapons down, G got a good look at Sam. He was leaning on one of the Humvees, his arm wrapped around his middle, his right eye starting to swell shut a little.

He moved around the car he was behind and over to Sam. He opened the back door of the vehicle Sam leaned on and steered him over to sit on the floorboard, his feet on the garage floor. "Adrenaline surge over?" he asked as he crouched down, his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Sam answered, not objecting to the manhandling.

G pulled Sam's arm away, surprised when Sam let him and even more surprised when Sam didn't gripe as G lifted the edge of his shirt. "You've got a hell of bruise here. Think anything's broken?"

Sam shook his head and then realized that that might not have been the best plan ever as the throbbing behind his black eye intensified. "I think I was lucky."

"Five guys with bottles and rifles jump you into a gang; you've got a black eye and a busted up rib and you're 'lucky'?" G asked as he dropped Sam's shirt and stood.

"Could have been worse. I could have taken five bullets."

G reached up, unconsciously rubbing the most prominent scar just under his left collarbone. "There is that."

"I'll be fine in a minute. Just need to catch my breath. Don't say anything to Hetty," he warned.

"Uh-huh," G said vaguely. He wasn't going to outright promise until he saw how Sam was moving once the adrenaline crash was over.

"G –"

"Don't give me a reason to worry, and I won't say anything," G said as he watched Kensi and LAPD put tarps over the gang's bodies while they waited for the M.E.'s office.

"Tonight's gonna be long enough," Sam said. "We need to finish here, we need to go back and do our reports and you just know Nate's not going to let us put off our shooting interviews until tomorrow."

"If that rib is broken –" G started to argue.

"It's not broken. At worst it's cracked. I'll put an ice pack on it when we get home," Sam argued.

"We?" G asked.

"Well, I figured by the time we get done tonight, it's gonna be pretty late. If we're together in the morning, it means we both get to sleep a little later, since no one has to leave to go pick up the other." Sam was giving him a shy smile. This additional development between them was new and they were both still feeling their way around it.

G turned to lean back on the Humvee right next to Sam, looking a little smug, yet unable to meet Sam's eyes. "You're lucky I want to get to sleep before dawn." He wasn't at the point where he'd say out loud that he wanted to make sure, for himself, that Sam wasn't hiding any other injuries and that he wanted to keep an eye on him anyway.


End file.
